


Great Service.

by intensedreams



Series: The adventures of Emma Swan, Scoundrel. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensedreams/pseuds/intensedreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan didn't like complicated. She had made sure to take steps to make her life as straight forward as possible. Her ship, her crew, and her. They didn't linger too long in any one place, an unspoken agreement between them all, but one that as captain, she enforced with some enthusiasm. She was a business woman. They took on jobs, got paid, moved on. Sometimes they stayed a little longer on one planet, sometimes not.  Emma loved the little family of misfits, and her nomadic lifestyle. The datachip she had acquired from the toydarian would be paid for handsomely by Rumpelstiltskin the Hutt, her current employer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Service.

Emma Swan ducked into the dusty, dark alleyway between the low buildings. She pulled her hood further over her head and shrank into the side, behind some rusting space containers. Peering over the edge she gripped the handle of her trusty blaster, and gently pulled it out the holster.

Two dark silhouettes appeared in the entryway of the alley. The twin suns were setting and Emma really had to squint to make out the fine quality of the cloaks and boots... Officials... She was not a fan of officials and the authorities. She willed them to move along. She had the package that she came for, they were not getting the chance to interfere…

They lingered for a few more minutes before continuing on. Emma breathed a sigh of relief - not that she couldn't have taken them, but it would just make her visit on this planet more... Complicated.

Emma Swan didn't like complicated. She had made sure to take steps to make her life as straight forward as possible. Her ship, her crew, and her. They didn't linger too long in any one place, an unspoken agreement between them all, but one that as captain, she enforced with some enthusiasm. She was a business woman. They took on jobs, got paid, moved on. Sometimes they stayed a little longer on one planet, sometimes not.  Emma loved the little family of misfits, and her nomadic lifestyle. The datachip she had acquired from the toydarian would be paid for handsomely by Rumpelstiltskin the Hutt, her current employer.

She edged out of her hiding place and slipped back into the noisy throngs on the main street.

She quite enjoyed Tatooine, made sure to come back from time to time. There were always shady dealings and profit to be had on this planet. Money to be made. Business to be done. Excitement to be experienced. Between the countless cantinas and the galaxy wide famous pod racing, it was quite the hive of activity.

She eyeballed the different species and goods being sold as she passed, the cacophony of voices - some in basic and some decidedly not- overwhelming to anyone not able to tune it out. Lot of scumbags and villains here in Mos Eisley. But Emma didn't have a problem with liars and cheats, being quite versed in that side of society. Her 'superpower' as her crewmates dubbed it allowed her to see right through most people. She ducked away from a swarm of Jawas waving some droid arms at her, pulling her hood further over her head again, and made her way back to the cantina where her crew had decided to spend a few hours downtime.

The sprawling structures of Mos Eisley made for a warren-like journey, but Emma had been here many times. She made her way down one of the less busy streets, not really in the mood for being harassed by the street vendors and found herself in the sparsely populated but rougher alleyways. There was some kind of altercation going on ahead, shouting from one of the buildings up ahead before a figure darted out, heading Emma’s way. She ducked into a shadowed doorway as the figure drew near.

Emma’s eyebrows almost climbed off her forehead as the runaway mysterious figure – a human woman - threw herself into the same doorway as her and came alarmingly close.

“Please help – don’t give me away,” hissed the woman, pulling up her own hood. The woman pressed in close, almost pinning Emma to the wall causing her brain to be stupid. She would never normally allow someone so close without being on hyper alert.

The woman was alarmingly gorgeous, with the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen, dark hair peeking out from under heavy cloth. Emma gaped with surprise for too long before an exasperated eye roll and sigh preceded the woman surging against her. Warm lips melted into hers, muffling a surprised “mph” – her arms automatically going around the woman’s waist as strong fingers slid into her hair.

Their lips met again and again, Emma’s head span. Wet heat against wet heat and it was just so _good_ and then – Emma’s eyes rolled back in her head as teeth nipped at her lower lip and she moaned – she actually _moaned_ before her lips were claimed again.

The sound of boots running and insults being shouted passed by the couple locked in a passionate embrace, dying away to nothing.

The woman pulled back with an embarrassing wet smack and a smirk slid onto those gorgeous features.

“Thank you, you have been of great service to me,” A low, throaty voice drawled which did things to Emma’s insides.

Emma could do nothing but stand and stare, wide eyed and arms akimbo as the other woman winked before she ducked back into the street.

It took her a few moments to clear the lust addled fog from her normally sharp mind and she snapped to attention.

“Holy Sith!” Emma touched her fingers to her lips, not quite believing what had just happened before looking out onto the street – no sign of the mysterious woman. That was one hell of a kiss. She shook herself out of gawking like a stoopa… time to get back to her crew…

She rushed back, entering the loud atmosphere of the cantina and sidled over to her first mate chatting up the barkeep.

Grinning, she ordered a drink, “Rubes, you will _not_ believe what just happened to me!”

 


End file.
